Mister Gutsy
Strike team Mister Gutsy Outcast Mister Gutsy |game2 =FNV |articles2 =Mister Gutsy Hardened Mister Gutsy Mister Gutsy prototype Mr Steel Mister Gutsy Mark series |game3 =FO4 |articles3 =Mr. Gutsy Brotherhood Mr. Gutsy Gunner Mr. Gutsy Lieutenant Gutsy Major Gutsy Gunner Major Gutsy Colonel Gutsy Gunner Colonel Gutsy Guard Gutsy Cadet Astro-Gutsy Lieutenant Astro-Gutsy Captain Astro-Gutsy Commander Astro-Gutsy |game4 =FO76 |articles4 =Mister Gutsy Lieutenant Gutsy Major Gutsy Colonel Gutsy Whitespring Mr Gutsy Enclave Mr. Gutsy Mr. Gutsy strikebreaker Free States Gutsy Arktos Pharma Gutsy }} Mister Gutsy is a type of robot that appears in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Background A dedicated combat variant of their civilian Mister Handy, the Mister Gutsy series was developed by General Atomics International.''Fallout 76'' loading screen hints: "Realizing their robots' enormous military potential, General Atomics International developed the Mister Gutsy as a powerful wartime equivalent to the Mister Handy." It was commissioned by the United States Army shortly before the atomic apocalypse of 2077,''Fallout 3'' loading screen hints: "The Mister Gutsy model of robot was commissioned by the U.S. Army just before the atomic apocalypse of 2077." with the first units seeing service in the liberation of Anchorage in January.[[Operation: Anchorage (add-on)|Operation Anchorage The Mr. Gutsy is a personal protection automaton and comes equipped with heavier armor than most utility robots. It also carries a plasma weapon to be used in defense. The shell was rebuilt with lightweight armor plating, while the usual array of tools was upgraded with a plasma caster on a flexible mount. The key advantage of Mister Gutsies that separates it from other combat robots is its sheer maneuverability and spatial awareness.Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hint: "Mister Gutsy is a combat variant of the popular Mister Handy, and is equipped with a Plasma weapon and flamethrower." (Fallout 3 loading screens, Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hints)''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "The Mister Gutsy was created by General Atomics International as a combat alternative to its domestic Mister Handy robot." The Mister Gutsy is also upgraded with dedicated military software, including the ability to refuse orders issued by commanders who are incompetent or under court martial,The Lone Wanderer: "Time to head back into the fight, RL-3." Sergeant RL-3: "Sir, I regret to inform you that this unit cannot accept orders from an irresponsible officer!" (Sergeant RL-3's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Time to head back into the fight, RL-3." Sergeant RL-3: "Sir, I regret to inform you that this unit cannot accept orders from an officer under a Court Marshall!" (Sergeant RL-3's dialogue) remote link-up capability for updating orders in real time,MilitaryRobotTalk: "Sergeant Major reporting for duty... downloading orders from Central... FAILURE." and a brand-new Sergeant Major v.1.0 simulated personality that channeled the stereotypical Marine drill instructor and doubled as a vessel for state propaganda.MilitaryRobotTalk: "Loading Personality: General Atomics International V1.0 "Sergeant Major"..." However, in its rush to present the Army with a working model, General Atomics cut corners and the resulting personality had issues stemming from vague definitions used in programming its neural network.The Lone Wanderer: "I'd like to buy a robot." Tinker Joe: "Of course you would, of course! Well, it just happens that I've got a beaut of a deal on this customized Gutsy. And it's not just "Mister" Gutsy - he's a full fledged sergeant! "Sergeant RL-3" to be precise, the pride of General Atomics International. " The Lone Wanderer: "Simulated personality? Sounds like trouble." Tinker Joe: " So we got a gung-ho, robotic soldier that's picky about the company he keeps. But he seems to like you, so it'll be fine." (FFER54NPC1.txt) The most notable of these was the fact that in the absence of orders, units defaulted to a patrol mode and attacked all unauthorized personnel with extreme violence, as per combat protocol Charlie Zulu 4. The military accepted these flaws, pressing them into service. They first bore MGZ-##### serials, before transitioning to the standard ABC-##### nomenclature.Serial numbers as presented in the games starting with Fallout 3, through Fallout: New Vegas, and into Fallout 4. To distinguish between different variants of the robot, ranks were used: The baseline version was named Mister, with subsequent variants designated Sergeant, Lieutenant, Major and Colonel.The companion Sergeant RL-3 in Fallout 3 and the naming of the variants of Mister Gusties in Fallout 4. A specialized field medic model was derived from the basic Mister Gutsy, with all combat functionality disabledThe Lone Wanderer: "Say, could I reprogram you to kill people?" Sawbones: "Negative. The Mister Gutsy field medic model is incapable of harming human beings through intentional action." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) and an encyclopedic knowledge of medical procedures, particularly surgery.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.95: "'''Sawbones' ''This is a modified Mister Gutsy with an almost encyclopedic knowledge of surgery, but it lacks the necessary medical subsystem knowledge to carry out operations without causing inadvertent harm to the patient. Recently, Sawbones has been exhibiting some worrying behavior, including having a penchant for poetry." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Variants Mister Gutsy Mister Gutsy is one of the most dangerous robots in the wasteland, just behind assaultrons and sentry bots. Mister Gutsies are armed with either a plasma gun, roughly equivalent to a plasma pistolCapital/Mojave Wasteland models, 10mm submachine gun or a .44 pistolCommonwealth/Appalachia models for long-range combat. At close-range, the robot relies on either a flamethrower or a buzzsaw, however higher "ranked" models sometimes have both. This affords the Mister Gutsy decent protection against both ranged and melee targets, a feature lacking in any other robot save the civilian Mister Handy. Additionally, due to their hover mechanism, Gutsy units do not set off the proximity fuses on mines. Enclave Mister Gutsy right|100px The Enclave Gutsies are very similar to their free roaming wasteland counterparts, with the exception of its paint scheme. Instead of the normal matte olive green of the U.S. Army Gutsies, these feature a dark metallic color. Its optical sensors also differ from the standard yellow, instead being a deep red. Strike team Mister Gutsy This model of Mister Gutsy is added in the Operation Anchorage add-on as a possible Strike team member. Brotherhood Outcast Mister Gutsy An unused Mister Gutsy creature with the editor ID 21ec0 is related to the Outcasts, however it just wears the regular green US Army skin. However, in the game files there is a connected skin for this Gutsy without a model. Hardened Mister Gutsy These unique Mister Gutsies can be found guarding the crashed vertibird in the southern Mojave, along with hardened sentry bots. Their HP exceeds a regular Mister Gutsy's by fifty points, and their general toughness is on par with the average sentry bot, accredited to their 10 Strength attribute (double that of the average Mister Gutsy). Mister Gutsy prototype Not much is known about the prototype series. This series was commissioned some time before the production series for trials, which were obviously successful as the production models were brought into service shortly before the Great War. They appear to have been salvaged by prospectors and reprogrammed for use by private individuals, such as the one located in a house in Nipton. Mister Gutsy Mark series The Mark series of Mister Gutsy robots only appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. The atomic apocalypse had prevented them from entering service. Notable Mister Gutsy units Cerberus * Deputy Steel * Hoover * Ironbelly * Private Jones * Sawbones * Sergeant RL-3 * The Boston Blaster * The Director * Flintlock * Friedrich * Hardball * Master Sergeant Gutsy * Quartermaster Gutsy }} Category:Robots and computers Category:United States Armed Forces technology Category:General Atomics International technology de:Mister Gutsy es:Señor Agallas pl:Pan Wyrwiflak ru:Мистер Храбрец uk:Містер Сміливець zh:Mr. Gutsy